Wannabe
' Wannabe' by Spice Girls is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by The New Directions Girls. After Kitty whispers her guilty pleasure into Brittany's ear in the Fondue For Two segment, Tina, Marley and Unique who are proud fans of the internet show begged to hear the guilty pleasure. Although Kitty tells them it's none of their business, Brittany says the Spice Girls to which the other three girls freak out and the New Directions Girls prepare their performance for Glee Club. In the choir room, the girls come in, dressed as the spice they were chosen to be as the girls discussed it in the auditorium earlier in the episode. Marley and Unique start off, Marley dressed as Posh Spice and Unique dressed as Baby Spice. Kitty then enters as Ginger Spice, along with Tina as Scary Spice and Brittany as Sporty Spice. The five then dance and sing together, as the boys, mainly Ryder, cheer them on. One of the band members are seen with a wig while the other seems slightly annoyed as he plays the drums. Towards the ending of the song, Brittany performs a lot of impressive one-handed cartwheels while Marley glides across the room on a spinning chair. Completing their performance near the piano, the boys clap and cheer for their great work. Sam asks them how they felt about letting out their inner spice, to which Marley takes a seat as she talks in a British accent. Artie explains how impressed he is, specifically Kitty. He says he has never seen her so, but before he says it, he hesitates as if he was going to say something else, but says happy to be part of the team. Lyrics Unique: Ha ha ha ha ha! Yo, I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Marley: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique: I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Marley: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique (Marley with New Directions Girls): I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Kitty: If you want my future Forget my past Tina: If you wanna get with me Better make it fast Brittany: Now don't go wasting My precious time Marley: Get your act together We could be just fine Unique: I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Kitty: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique (Kitty with New Directions Girls): I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Brittany with Unique and New Directions Girls: If you wanna be my lover Brittany and Marley with New Directions Girls: You gotta get with my friends (Unique: Gotta get with my friends) Brittany with Unique and New Directions Girls: Make it last forever Brittany with New Direction Girls: Friendship never ends Brittany with Unique and New Direction Girls: If you wanna be my lover Brittany and Unique with New Direction Girls: You have got to give Brittany with Unique and New Direction Girls: Taking is too easy Brittany and Unique with New Direction Girls: But that's the way it is Kitty: Oh, whatcha you think about that Kitty with New Directions Girls: Now you know how I feel Tina: Say you can handle my love Are you for real? (New Directions Girls: Are you for real?) Brittany: I won't be hasty I'll give you a try Marley: If you really bug me Then I'll say goodbye Unique: Yo, I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Marley: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique (Marley with New Directions Girls): I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Brittany with Unique and New Directions Girls: If you wanna be my lover Brittany and Marley with New Directions Girls: You gotta get with my friends (Unique: Gotta get with my friends) Brittany with New Directions Girls: Make it last forever Friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover You have got to give (Unique: You've got to give) Taking is too easy But that's the way it is Unique: So here's a story from A to Z You wanna get with me You gotta listen carefully We got Em in the place who likes it in your face You got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free She's a real lady Kitty: And as for me, haha, you'll see Brittany and Kitty with New Directions Girls: Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around Brittany with Unique and New Direction Girls: If you wanna be my lover Brittany and Marley with New Direction Girls: You gotta get with my friends (Unique: Gotta get with my friends) Brittany with New Direction Girls: Make it last forever Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls: Friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover You have got to give (Unique: You've got to give) Taking is too easy Brittany with New Directions Girls: But that's the way it is (Unique: Oooooh!) Brittany with Unique and New Directions Girls: If you wanna be my lover Unique with New Directions Girls: You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta New Directions Girls: You gotta slam! Brittany and Kitty with New Directions Girls (Unique): Make it last forever (Oh!) Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around (Unique with New Directions Girls: Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) Slam your body down and wind it all around Unique with New Directions Girls: Slam your body down and zigazig ah New Directions Girls (Unique): Ah ah-ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah (Oh, woah, oh!) Ah ah-ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah (Oh, woah, oh!) Brittany and Unique with New Directions Girls: If you wanna be my lover Trivia *Each of the Spice Girls members are portrayed by one of the New Directions Girls: **'Baby Spice' - Unique **'Posh Spice' - Marley **'Ginger Spice' - Kitty **'Scary Spice' - Tina **'Sporty Spice' - Brittany *Kitty and Unique are the only ones who sing a line that was also sung by their representative Spice Girl. Errors *On the first line where Unique is heard singing " Gotta get with my friends", she is seen singing " Make it last forever ". Gallery Wannabe2.gif Wannabe3.gif Wannabe4.gif WannabeBrittany.gif Wannabee3.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang